Sweet Vodka
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: Frau is Customer and Teito is slave dancer in pub. sorry I'm not good write summary.Ah, this Fic AU,PWP, bit OOC, organisme denial, toys, etc, don't like don't read please. RnR.


Halo... My name is Hyukkie,,, you can call me Kira too ^^

This is my first Fic rated M and My first Fic with english language, my mother language is not english, so don't cruel to me if this fic full of grammar mistake, okay?

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own 07-ghost

Summary : Frau is customer, Teito is slave dancer in club. *I can't write good summary, just read, okay ^_~*

Warning : PWP*?*, bit OOC, toys, organisme denial*?*, etc... don't like don't read! already warning!

A/N : This Fic write by me and my friends for My Onnie,,, Rizda ^^ *I Hope you like it Sist*, and for all who read this, enjoy. Ah, in this Fic Teito old is 20 y.o, Frau 24 and Castor 24 too.

* * *

**Edit** : Sorry, with we mistake about Teito name and Jaejoong name in there because first we make this fic abou JaeSu Pairing, if you Cassiopeia or Kpop lovers you maybe know what I mean :)

I and Hyukkie think we want do make sequel, but we need beta-reader, can reader give us some recommendation?

Sorry with my terrible english, I not Hyukkie who very great in english DX

If we do mistake again, please tell us :)

* * *

**Sweet Vodka**

Heavy bass beats reverberate through the dark interiors of the club, a steady rhythm beneath the wild dancing and nightlife. Frau steps into BLOOD WINE, the new pub in town, hip and everything a young person would want a club to be. He gazes around, finding the dance floor packed with sweaty bodies gyrating and undulating against each other. The place reeks of booze and sex, and Frau catches a peek of couples tumbling into backrooms, moans and thumping noises drowned out by the loud music.

He strides over to an empty booth, sliding into it. A waitress, skimpily dressed, dances up to him, asking for his order. "Vodka," he mutters, sinking into the plush velvet seat, one leg propped on the other knee. She nods her head, disappear into the darkness. Frau just gazes around, soaking in the atmosphere of the club.

"Hey," a voice calls from behind him, the source circling the booth, sliding in beside Frau, "You came." Frau grins at his friend, reaching out to pat him on the shoulder, "Of course. It's your new pub, why would I not come?"

Castor smiles at Frau, pulling him in for a hug. "Everything's on me," he promises, sending a sultry gaze to the waitress delivering Frau order, "You just enjoy yourself, alright?"

Frau chuckle, nodding. As the waitress leaves, Castor leans closer to Frau, whispering, "I have got a special show for you, buddy. Want it?"

His eyes widen in mock surprise. "Never thought you were such a wonderful friend!" Frau downs his vodka in one gulp,

"Take me there."

Castor gets out of the booth, leading the way to the back of the pub, a clandestine door leading to the VIP room. Turning around, he grins, "Make yourself comfortable. Your show will be come in a few minutes. Have fun."

"Better not to make your best friend wait too long, Castor," Frau slaps Castor shoulder one more time, hand on the doorknob. Castor waves as the door shuts, Frau snorting as he looks around the VIP room.

The VIP room of BLOOD WINE was arguably much more classy than the rest of the pub, seats a dark shade of blood red, low table in the middle of the room. Frau smirks as he takes note of the pole attached to the middle of the table, running all the way from the ceiling to the carpet. He sprawls himself comfortably on the cushions, waiting for his surprise show to arrive.

Two minutes later, the door opens, a short and slim figure stepping into the room. His face is shielded by a translucent scarf, with only his eyes showing. Frau smiles in appreciation as his gaze sweeps over the man's body, dressed in nothing but a pair of tight leather pants and a vest that seemed some sizes too small.

Frau could not help but lick his lips as the man swishes over, stepping onto the low table, grasping the pole. And as if on cue, music starts, the beats resounding throughout the small room. He starts dancing, giving Frau a show of gyrating his hips and bucking them in his direction, entrancing Frau in his movements.

It is an amazing private show, and Frau mentally reminds himself to thank Castor later. He can feel his pants tent at the crotch, erection almost begging to be taken care of. And then the dancer hooks a finger at him, enticing him to dance. Frau nearly jumps up from the seat, tugging off his shirt, buttons flying all over the room. He climbs onto the table as well, arms enveloping the dancer's slim waist.

"What's your name?" he breathes into the dancer's ear, gently nipping on its shell. The man moans quietly, grinding his hips against the pole, seeking friction. Frau grips his hips, holding them flush against the pole in the middle of the both of them, causing the dancer's arousal to be pressed tightly on the metal, bringing slight discomfort.

"Teito," the dancer shakily replie, Frau controlling his hips as they ground on the pole, almost painful pressure inflicted on his groin. Frau hands move to cup the man's ass, still applying pressure and forcing Teito against the cool metal. Groaning again, Teito head lolls backward, pain and pleasure making a heady combination.

"Remove the scarf," Frau commands, one hand slipping between them to undo the button of Teito pants. Teito fumbles with untying the silky cloth, Teito reaching up and tearing it off his face. And once it is gone, the dancer finds a pair of lips ravaging his own, Frau insistent tongue demanding access.

Before long, Teito's naked, hips still held against the pole, cool metal pressing on his arousal, tinges of pain coursing through his body. Frau hands are running all over his back, grasping his hips tightly, not giving him any room to move. "You look so good, Teito," the other man's hot breath trails in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, "Good enough to eat."

Frau steps away, Teito instantly sighing in relief. His cock is throbbing from pain, yet still pressing against his belly in arousal. "Where are the toys?" Frau questions, cradling Teito face.

Teito gasps, eyes squeezing shut as he anticipates what's coming for him. Castor, the boss, had told him that the customer he was serving that night would be a promise of incredible sex, but he had never expected it to be meant in this way. Frau tugs on Teito hair, eliciting another gasp from him. "There…" he answers, pointing to a dark corner of the room where a large black box sat.

Frau strides over to the box, opening it and surveying the items inside. Letting out another appreciative sigh, he smiles, pulling out certain objects he wanted to use. He lays the items on the edge of the table, climbing back up and wrapping his arms around Teito from behind.

Slowly, Frau guides them both in a leisure dance, hips moving up and down, as if serenading the pole. Reaching for two pair of handcuffs, Frau cuffs Teito wrists together around the pole, disallowing him from moving away. He crouches over, doing the same to the dancer's ankles. Standing up, Frau admire his handiwork, Teito slightly struggling against his binds.

Frau leans in close to Teito, fingers teasing and tweaking his nipples, "Are you ready for the night of your life, Teito?" The dancer moans, hips grinding again on the pole, needing friction as before. Frau continues rubbing Teito nipples, watching them become perky nubs, before allowing a hand to drop between them, fisting Teito arousal tightly.

Teito's breathing turns uneven, panting harshly as he's brought closer and closer to orgasm. Then everything stops abruptly, Frau pushing a cock ring down his length. Writhing, Teito tries to protest, moaning and wanting Frau to take off the ring. The man only shakes his head, capturing his lips in another ravishing kiss.

Breaking away, Frau spins around Teito, tugging off his own jeans. He grasps the bottle of lube, squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers. Frau unhurriedly traces his fingers down Teito back, dipping into the crevice of his buttocks, teasingly rubbing the pucker hidden there. Teito moans, pushes down on Frau fingers, trying to get them inside him.

Without warning, Frau thrusts three fingers deep into Teito, causing the dancer to scream at the intrusion. It's a delicious mix of pain and pleasure, desire and lust creeping up on him, coursing through his veins. Frau pumps them in and out at a steady pace, matching the deep beats of the music still filling the small room. Teito moan loudly when Frau fingers caress his prostate, the man applying pressure on his hypersensitive gland.

By the time Frau removes his fingers, Teito a shivering mess, prostate over-stimulated and unable to orgasm. Frau flutters kisses all over his neck and shoulder, hands running over his torso, dipping into his belly button, deliberately ignoring the dripping erection. And soon after, Teito finds something else pressing against his pucker, sliding into him.

The toy fills him so well, tight ring of muscles clamping down on the base. Its bulbous tip rubs mercilessly against his prostate with every slight movement; stretching him and making him want to come. Frau facing him again, the pole between their faces, strong hands holding his shoulders, keeping him from collapsing.

"Dance,"

Is the only word Frau say, Teito groaning as he momentarily wonders how he is going to dance, bound to the pole and with a toy in his ass. Then Frau grips his hips again, moving them from side to side, leading him in an erotic dance. Their lips meet once more, tongues tangling in a sensual tango, sending them both towards utter bliss.

"Frau!"

Teito yells as he's thrown over the cliff of ecstasy again, inner muscles going into spasms and clenching tightly on the plug inside of him. All of a sudden, a viscous fluid fills his ass, coating his passage thoroughly. Teito screams from the sensation, shock adding to his pleasure as he pants, unable to release.

Frau kiss Teito's cheek and jaw, nibbling lightly and leaving his mark on the dancer. "It's a ejaculating plug, Teito," he murmurs, chuckling deeply at the other man's squirming, "Supposed to enhance your orgasm, like you're getting fucked and someone's come is exploding inside of you."

Teito feels like sobbing, feels like crying when Frau's behind him again, tugging the plug out of his body, only to be replaced by a thick dildo. A hand snakes around to his front, turning the dial on the cock ring. It comes to life, Teito screaming at the sudden sensations spiraling up his body. Frau grabs his chin, tilting it back to kiss the life out of him again.

The sensations are intensified tenfold, Frau switching the vibrator in him to its highest setting as well. Teito shout and yell, moans loudly at his predicament, grinding incessantly against the pole, cool metal providing little friction and relief. Frau smirk as he reaches for his last item, sliding it over Teito's cock as well.

"Shh," he whispers into Teito ear, leisurely stroking his arousal, "Look at yourself." Taitou head dips down, taking in the sight of his arousal, with two bright cock rings preventing him orgasm. He groans, almost beg Frau to take them off. Taitou grinds down on Frau instead, forcing the vibrator even deeper inside him, teasing his prostate cruelly. Frau ignores Teito's pleas, flipping the switch on the second cock ring, adding to the sensations wrecking Teito's body.

"F-Frau…" Teito voice comes out husky and shaky, unable to speak coherently, "Please, please, fuck me." Frau bites down harshly on Teito's shoulder, a purplish-red mark forming. Teito undulates his hips against Frau's, feeling the man's arousal poking his thigh. "Pl-please… Frau…"

Frau shushes Teito again, gradually pulling out the vibrator and tossing it aside. Then he thrusts into Teito, the dancer screaming once more as Frau breaks into a primal speed. His arousal rubs against the pole, weeping a river and impossibly hard by now.

As Frau nears completion, he grabs Teito cock roughly, fisting and sending them both over the edge of utmost bliss. At the last moment, he tugs off the cock rings, Teito seeing a bright flash of white as he explodes, come running down the pole and Frau's hand. Frau in turn tenses, come pulsing into Teito body.

And they collapse onto the table, Frau still buried deep inside Teito, Teito still bound to the pole. Chests heaving, they recover from their amazing sex, Teito almost falling into unconscious. Frau grasp the keys with a shaky hand, unlocking the handcuffs, releasing Teito. He pulls out, managing to amble over to the seat, sinking into it exhaustedly.

Teito breathes deeply, picking up his clothes and putting them on. Frau watch with hooded eyes as Teito dresses, getting ready to leave the room. And as the dancer approaches the door, Frau calls out.

"Teito."

He spins around, facing the man.

"Be my whore."

Fin  
****

I love Comment so please do review :)


End file.
